


Garak vs Julians holodeck fantasy

by stayfierce



Category: Star Trek Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Kiss, Julian Bashir as doctor bear, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayfierce/pseuds/stayfierce
Summary: Garak was tied to a large drill once again, his arms bent around the pole and his hands in cuffs. He had up until this moment attempt to apply logic to Julians holodeck fantasy but every thing seemed to go wrong.





	

Garak was tied to a large drill once again, his arms bent around the pole and his hands in cuffs. He had up until this moment attempt to apply logic to Julian’s holodeck fantasy but everything seemed to go wrong, and when he tried to track down the assassin though his trained methods instead of going to the card game, he still end up drugged and asleep, only this time by a pretty maid in the Paris hotel he was staying at undercover.

 

He had tried to shoot the assassin only to realise his gun was suddenly out of bullets, but he just happened to win a hand-to-hand fight with a armed man on the way out of the hotel. He went back to the penthouse to kill O’Brien’s double but he had already gone. Annoyed, he shot the female Russian spy in rage and to his surprise she actually did die.

 

Julian would no doubt disapprove of this. Leaning back into the pole and looking around the room, he heard the door open and in walked Doctor Bear with a white lab coat over his Starfleet uniform. Julian's face was taken up by the large glasses and he wore a slight smile he was trying to hide.

 

 _"_ He's glad I'm losing", Garak thought, annoyed with himself and the stupid fantasy spy world. Julian knew the only way to win was to play by the rules and that Garak was too stubborn to. "No", Garak decided, "I'm going to win this game. After all I already know the rules". Julian typed something into the computer and turned to walk away.

 

"Wait!" Garak said quickly, Julian spun around to look at him. "I can't help you," Julian said softly, not making eye contact with him (the grin, Garak noted, was getting harder and harder for Julian to hide) . "The professor only wants you for your brain, but I can see how handsome you really are," Garak said, trying to sound flirty and not like he was speaking though gritted teeth.

 

Julian raised a surprised eyebrow at him but Garak continued. "Doctor Bas-Bear, could you please take off those glasses?" Julian slowly took off the glasses and put them in his top pocket, looked up at Garak for moment and then started to walk away. Garak leaned back into the pole and closed his eyes, not sure if his plan was going to work "Thank you, doctor. I want that to be the last thing I see before I die," he said softly.

 

It was silent for a long moment before he felt soft warm lips press against his. Garak opened his mouth in surprise and he felt Julian's hand creep up his chest. The human kissed him softly and slowly. His lips brushed against Garak’s and his tongue tasted him lightly.

 

He felt Julian press a key into his hand and slowly pull away. He opened his eyes but Julian had already left. Garak’s heart head was spinning. He almost forgot to unlock the cuffs. He freed himself quickly and chased after Julian. The rest of the game didn't matter. He pulled out a gun and decided he would shoot everyone just so he could spend the rest of the time in the holodeck doing something much more enjoyable with the young doctor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I have dyslexia and it can creep up on me. Feel free to point any out to me, please I need the help XD
> 
> Thank you so so much to wcdarling for helping and literally being an editor and making it actually make scene!


End file.
